bloxburgwikifandomcom-20200214-history
Hoiday Items
Halloween Decorations Candy Bucket / A pumpkin shaped bucket filled with candy. Miniature Pumpkin / A really small pumpkin. Pumpkin / An ordinary pumpkin that you can carve faces on. Tall Pumpkin / A tall pumpkin that you can carve faces on. Happy Ghost / Eternal happiness in a decorative form. Jack-o-Lantern / A traditional carved pumpkin. Noob-o-Lantern / A not so traditional carved pumpkin. Sinister Jack-o-Lantern / A traditional carved pumpkin, but with an evil grin. Tall Jack-o-Lantern / A traditional carved pumpkin. Tall Noob-o-Lantern / A not so traditional carved pumpkin. Tall Sinister Jack-o-Lantern / A traditional carved pumpkin, but with an evil grin. Tabletop Pumpkins / Three tabletop pumpkins. Gravestone / A classic stone gravestone. Spider Web / A scary spider web. Hanging Bat / A hanging bat... Cornucopia / A decorative cornucopia. Ghost Witch / Is it a ghost witch or a witch ghost? Witch's Cauldron / A large witch's cauldron. Scarecrow / Wait, did the scarecrow just move?! Giant Inflatable Pumpkin / A giant pumpkin. Giant Inflatable Ghost / A giant ghost. Giant Spider / A giant spider. Spooky... Oof Gravestone / Ooooooooooooof!. Coffin / Doesn't look very comfortable... Oof Coffin / Doesn't look very comfortable... Spooky Bush / How spooky! Spooky Tree / How spooky! Ghost String Lights / A set of ghost string lights. Pumpkin String Lights / A set of pumpkin string lights. Plastic Skull / Phew, it's just a plastic skull... Christmas Decorations Stocking / An empty stocking. Simple Garland / A classic Christmas garland. Snowflake / A snowflake. Simple Wreath / A classic Christmas wreath. Small Christmas Present / A wrapped Christmas present. I wonder what's inside... Filled Stocking / A stocking filled to the brim with delicious candy. Decorated Garland / A classic Christmas garland. Snow Globe / A small snow globe, with a house inside. Shelf Elf / It's an elf for your shelf. Rectangular Christmas Present / A wrapped Christmas present. I wonder what's inside... Decorated Wreath / A classic Christmas wreath. Mini Holiday Tree / A beautiful small holiday tree. Illuminated Garland / A classic Christmas Garland. Gingerbread Man / Do you know the muffin man?. Illuminated Wreath / A classic Christmas wreath. Hanging Snowflake / Hope it doesn't melt... Square Christmas Present / A wrapped Christmas present. I wonder what's inside... Large Decorated Wreath / A classic large Christmas wreath. Nutcracker / Legends say he's actually the nutcracker prince. Poinsettia / A traditional poinsettia Stuffed Snowman / A large stuffed snowman. Reindeer / A plastic garden reindeer. Light Up Reindeer / An illuminated wire frame reindeer. Large Illuminated Wreath / A classic large Christmas wreath. Gingerbread House / What a nice little house!. Stuffed Santa / A large stuffed Santa Claus. Holiday Mantle Decor / Some holiday decoration for the fireplace. Fancy Christmas Present / A wrapped Christmas present. I wonder what's inside... Huge Candy Cane / A large candy cane. Do not attempt to eat. Holiday Tree / A beautiful holiday tree. Small Illuminated Spiral Tree / A small illuminated spiral tree. Jumbo Nutcracker / Legends say he's actually the nutcracker prince. Bare Christmas Tree / A bare Christmas tree that hasn't been decorated yet. Snowman / A friendly snowman. Stocking Mantle Decor / Some holiday decoration for the fireplace. Table Garland / A festive table garland. Christmas Tree / A beautifully decorated Christmas tree. Elegant Holiday Tree / A beautiful holiday tree. Large Illuminated Spiral Tree / A large illuminated spiral tree. Giant Inflatable Snowman / A giant snowman. Inflatable Holiday Penguin / A large inflatable penguin. So cute! Inflatable Snow Globe / A giant snow globe. Bare Large Christmas Tree / A bare Christmas tree that hasn't been decorated yet. Large Christmas Tree / A beautifully decorated large Christmas tree. Santa's Sleigh / How did you get this..?! Bare Giant Christmas Tree / A bare Christmas tree that hasn't been decorated yet. Giant Christmas Tree / A beautifully decorated large Christmas tree. Icicle Lights / A set of icicle lights. Bare Snowflake Tree / A bare winter tree decorated with string lights. Bare Illuminated Tree / A bare winter tree decorated with string lights. Bare Icicle Tree / A bare winter tree decorated with glowing icicles. Candy Cane Path Light / A path light shaped like a candy cane. Candy Cane String Lights / A set of candy cane string lights. Special Event Decorations Firework / A standard firework. Category:Build Mode